


Suck It

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two male Hogwarts' students meet for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 5 April 2005.

"No!"

"Why not? I've caught you looking often enough. I think you _do_ want to suck it."

"I do _not_ want to suck it."

"Here, let me give you a better look . . . ."

"Put that away! I am not—I'm not . . . ."

"Right, you don't want to suck it. But why don't you want to suck it? It's so thick, so long—better people than you have _begged_ me to let them suck it. Perhaps you don't, though. I've always said you have no taste. . . . Fine, I'll just tuck it aw—"

"Don't!"

"Don't?"

" _Don't_."

"Don't, _what_?"

"D—don't tuck it away."

"Don't tuck it away, _what_?"

"Don't tuck it away, please?"

"Since you've asked so nicely, I won't. But I'm cold. Are you going to suck it, or aren't you? Because if you're not, I'm going to tuck it away."

"I . . . I don't know _how_ to suck it."

"Hmm, well, that's what practice is for, isn't it? Think of it like learning to ride a broomstick, you—"

"No one said anything about 'riding a broomstick'!"

"Calm down, you prat. If you're going to suck it, I won't be riding anything—I have to get back to the dormitory before long."

"I never said you'd be _riding_ anything! We were talking about sucking it."

"So we were. Shouldn't you be on your knees by now? . . . Mmm, I _do_ like you in that position."

"Shove it, you—"

"Now, now—I thought you said you didn't want me to—unh! Oh, _god_ , that's . . . you're—you've done this before!"

"'ve _not_ done this before! Bring that back!"

"You lied to me!"

"I did _not_ lie to you, you prat. I've never _umph_!"

"Suck it."

"Mmph . . . ."

"That's it. Take it, _take_ it. Take _all_ of it, you liar. Mind the teeth! Oh . . . oh . . . unh— _god_ you're a good little co—ahungh!"

"'must be good. You didn't last very long."

"Shut it."

"No, I don't think that I will. Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

"I thought you said you'd never done anything like this. You _did_ lie to me, didn't you?"

"No. I did _not_. Now turn around."

"No, I—hey!"

"Put your hand flat on the wall for purchase."

"Wh—what are you going to do—OH, GOD!"

"Herrmph, herrmph . . . ."

"No one's . . . oh! . . . ever done—THIS _tomebefore_ —YES!"

"You were saying something about broomsticks? Wanna ride _mine_?"

"No. Don't!"

"Don't? You _sure_? You don't look sure, not from back _here_. In fact, that's quite a greedy, impatient little hole you have."

"I'm sure, I—unh! Hey!"

"I didn't tell you to turn around. God, your skin is so smooth, so hot. Stay _still_."

"Bossy bastard, aren't you?"

"Just taking a page from your book—and I'm _not_ a liar. You sure as hell don't feel like you don't want my finger in—"

" _Anh_ , no, no, ye— _no_ —take it out!"

"Wouldn't you rather I just twist it—them—around a bit? Yeah, squeeze those fingers, you demanding little ass. Your hole's just like _you_."

"Please, please, please—"

"Please, _what_?"

"Please pu—put it in me."

"Please put _what_ in you?"

"You _know_ what. Just do it!"

"Say it."

"Damn it—just—ahh! Ho—how many _is_ that?"

"Four. I'm getting a little bored here. I like watching you squirm for me, though. I like . . . licking—"

"FUCK!"

"—the sweat off your spine. You want me. You want me to put _it_ in. Say it."

"Cock. Put your co—cock in me."

"Say please."

" _Please_."

"Please, _what_?"

"Please put your cock in me you lying bast—ungh!"

"That's it. Take it. Take it _all_. Ta—akeitalltakeitalltakeitalltakeitall _takeitalltakeit_ ALL—FUCK!"

"Fuck, _fuck_ , fuck! FU—OW! Ge—et your . . . get . . . your . . . teeth out of . . . my shoulder, damn you! Do you . . . _always_ bite after you come?"

"Nah—that . . . was just . . . for _. . . you_."

"Well, thank you very much for leaving a mark."

"You're welcome. Shouldn't you be running along now?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you admit that you lied to me."

"Then you'll be here a long time. I didn't lie to you. I've never done any of that with a boy before."

"So you have done it! I _knew_ you lied to me."

"You didn't ask about girls, you prat."

"I didn't think I _had_ to."

"Well, you were wrong."

" _Who_?"

"Who, _what_?"

"Who've you fucked?"

"I'm not telling you _that_. You'd probably hex her."

"Oh, only the one, then? Wait—why do you think I'd _hex_ someone over you?"

"'Fuck, _fuck_ , fuck' is why, you wanker."

"I'm _not_ a wanker."

"Sure you are—I just _watched_ you wanking right here in front of me."

"And I saw you suck it."

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Don't look so alarmed. Of _course_ I'm not going to admit that _you_ sucked my cock!"

"I did more than _that_. I _knew_ you'd bottom."

"Shut. Up."

"Why? It's true–Isn't. It?"

"It may be true, but _you_ didn't last any longer than _I_ did."

"Yes, I _did_."

"No, you did _not_."

"Whatever. I'm not going to argue with you about it. You were too good a bottom—you've worn me out."

"Bastard."

"We both know _that's_ not true."

"Are _you_ going to tell anyone?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I thought you told your _friends_ everything."

"At least I _have_ friends."

"At least I have _par_ —mmph!"

"Suck it, you prat! Suck my fist into your mouth or I'll shove it up your—OW!"

"I still have _teeth_ , now don't I? You're a violent _shit_ , you know that?"

"And you're a hateful fuck! Don't _ever_ say anything about my parents. _Again_."

"Or _what_?"

"Or I'll show you just what a violent shit is capable of."

"You're _deranged_. Someone should tell the papers—there need to be _warnings_ about you."

"Right. Warnings. Just remember _mine_."

"That's _it_? No goodnight kiss? Hey! Come back here! . . . I _said_ come back here! . . . Fuckwit. . . . I'll show him. 'Just remember mine'—he'll be sorry. I'll _make_ him sorry. . . . I can't believe I let him suck it."

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.


End file.
